


Grief

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: KogKag 100 Prompt Bingo [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Could it be mutual pining?, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: Kouga finds comfort from Kagome after Naraku’s latest slaughter on his people.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Series: KogKag 100 Prompt Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640191
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Grief

Kouga stalked through the forest, feeling the weight of the loss of his people heavier than before. Many members of different packs had left for the northern territories of the yourouzoku when they felt threatened, sometimes entire packs themselves would move there. The northern territories were the safest and most secure, with the largest packs making up its ranks. There was never any doubt about how protected one was in those packs, and many wolves would often take their own cubs there to train them in a controlled environment. With the ample access to food, that only cemented its reputation of being a paradise.

So it made Kouga sick to his stomach to see the number of casualties Naraku had created.

Those were the lucky ones that actually had bodies to bury. Many of them didn't, and they had to bury something else to represent them. Kouga had sent his wolves out to help aid the search for any survivors that were just hiding — trying to wait the danger out. But so far, there didn't seem to be any luck. That only hurt more, the number of survivors that had been found and traveling with Ayame's pack had been a little under half of the wolf population in the area.

They had been hesitant to dig graves for those without bodies, wanting to hope that there was a chance they had lived through it. Many packs had scattered in different directions, so it made sense that not all of them were with Ayame and her pack. But, as time went on, the chances of survival were looking less and less.

As Kouga approached the new burial ground of the fallen, he caught a few scents on the breeze. The scent of flowers and something else. Something so much sweeter and familiar. Curious, Kouga made his way over, not bothering much for stealth since he knew the only one there could sense him coming easily at the distance between them thanks to the shards in his legs.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned, "Kouga-kun? Sorry… I just thought… I'm not intruding, am I?"

There Kagome stood, a few flowers still in her hands, matching the ones that now decorated each grave. He should have known what Kagome has planned when he saw her picking flowers earlier, but he hadn't given himself any time to think — he'd been so focused on the packs in the region and the chance of survivors.

But here Kagome stood, hair a mess and dirt coating her hands, willing to pay her respects to those that had fallen. To wild wolves she had never met, who wouldn't have done the same for her.

"Of course not" Kouga gave a tired smile, "I think they'd appreciate the gesture."

"You think so? I just felt like I needed to do something but…" Kagome trailed off.

Kouga laughed bitterly, "Any other human would be celebrating this. The less youkai in the world, the better. What you're doing... it's proof of your compassion…"

Wasn't that the truth.

For the humans in the nearby villages, this would be an ideal outcome of any situation. They would likely use this opportunity to expand their settlements until the yourouzoku were forced to either defend their territory or flee. And wolves never gave up their territory. Things would get messy very quickly, and Kouga would have to choose whether to honor his word and stop his comrades from taking human live, or to continue his mission to defeat the monster who put them in that position in the first place.

"I'm so sorry, Kouga-kun. This must be hard for you" Kagome said as she approached him.

Kouga sat down on a fallen tree, the rage and pain burning in his blood, trembling with a desire for vengeance threatening to consume him. He felt something twisting in his stomach. Kagome was beside him in an instant, and he felt her wrap her arms around him in comfort. Kouga tried his best to ignore the parts of him that cried for blood, and focused on the woman beside him.

"This is the second time the bastard's pulled this stunt. He didn't even have a goal this time, they were just casualties for his latest fuck-up scheme" Kouga growled.

"Kouga-kun…"

"Stay with me" Kouga whispered, "Please. Your scent is calming."

Kagome paused for a moment, "Alright."

The young miko shifted and Kouga was enveloped by her wonderful scent. He pulled her closer, as close as he could and buried his nose within her hair. Kagome's gentle hands moved in small circles along his arms, before slowly moving up, towards his face. Kouga pauses as he felt Kagome's fingers lightly traced up his face and moved towards his hair.

"Kouga-kun?"

Kouga looked down, "Hmm?"

"Don't lose hope" Kagome ran her fingers through his bangs, "We're close to Naraku and we're going to defeat him. No matter what it takes."

"Kagome… " Kouga closed his eyes and removed his headband and tie.

Kouga felt Kagome's fingers freely move through his hair, and he felt the tension drain away from his body. It was as if her touch cured him of the dark emotions that weighed him down. Maybe it was. She was a miko, and youki could be warped into jyaki with the assistances of darker emotions. Perhaps she purified the beginnings of growing jyaki.

Or he was just completely whipped by this small human girl, and he couldn't help but be helpless by her presence.

"Kouga!"

Kagome jolted, "Ayame-chan?"

Kouga looked up, "Ayame?"

And with that, all responsibilities came flooding back.

The white clad wolf youkai burst through the tree line, a surprised expression as she took in the positions of the duo. Then her gaze drifted over to the graves. The graves of her own pack — wolves that she had been raised with, trained with, fought with. There was a mixture of warmth and pain in her eyes, and she gave Kagome a sad smile when her gaze returned.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but survivors were found. I thought you'd want to know" Ayame said.

"How many?" Kouga asked.

Ayame frowned, "Hard to say. It was the scouts that found them… they didn't really think to do a headcount… I didn't even think to ask..."

Kouga couldn't blame her for that. Members of her own pack had come been found, after being assumed dead, and Ayame wasn't experienced with the burdens of leadership. She had great promise, anyone could see that, but she could be a bit short-sighted. That coupled with her stubbornness and impulsiveness was what held her back from her true potential. But she was still rather young. Kouga was confident that she'd grow out of that.

Right now, though, Kouga was focused on what they were going to do. They only had a temporary cave set up at the moment. That was only because of necessity, the injured they had at the time couldn't make a journey to any more secure locations. The caves couldn't hold many more wolves, so they'd have to come up with something else. Naraku being in the area, hidden out of reach certainly didn't help.

"I can handle everything just fine" Ayame interrupted Kouga's thoughts, "You should rest. You're preparing for a fight, right? You need to save your strength. Besides, it's my pack that was affected… I should take some responsibility if I ever want to be taken seriously as a leader."

Kouga nodded, "If you need anything, I'll be here."

"Of course. Kagome?"

"Yes, Ayame-chan?" Kagome asked.

Ayame smiled, "Thank you for everything. You really are something special. Keep Kouga out of trouble for a while, okay?"

"Hey!"

Kagome nodded, "I think I can manage that."

"You two get along far to well for my liking sometimes" Kouga sighed.


End file.
